Let's Try Again
by M11K
Summary: In this wacky adventure, Kairi takes the place of Sora, but not everything is as it seems. As Kairi wonders just what is happening to her, she takes a once useless character and changes herself for the better. Oh, and Sora too, I suppose. Welcome to anyone with half of a sense of humor.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"_ _I've been having these weird thoughts lately."_

Embraced by chilling water, Kairi sinks further into the depths of which she does not remember being in. She tries opening her eyes, and as soon as she does, she sees a bright light shining in what used to be a dark blue abyss. Kairi is thrust onto a familiar beach, with the sun still shining brightly into her curious gaze. Still confused by what has happened to her, Kairi spots a friendly face standing in the water that sat in front of her. Her friend with whom she lives on the islands with, Riku, is staring blankly at her while a massive wave begins to accumulate behind him. Kairi is now thoroughly confused by this, but decides to play along and dashes into the water in order to try and save her friend from being engulfed by certain death. Riku daringly reaches his right hand out to Kairi, but to no avail, as the wave crashes over the both of them, and Kairi is thrust back away from Riku. Riku reaches his hand out again, but this time, Kairi ignores it and folds her arms while still drifting away from him. She notices that Riku is perturbed by this because his face twists in a look of disappointment as she drifts into another scene.

Kairi is now thrust up, above the water line. She takes one quick glance amongst the (admittedly barren) scenery and notices another friendly face; this time of her good ol' pal Sora. Sora laughs at Kairi and waves to her from a distance, to which Kairi gives a confused look and half-heartedly waves back. She walks back up the shore in order to possibly receive some answers about the mess she's been in for the past few minutes, but as soon as she reaches Sora, he looks up to a point in the sky and points his finger toward something. Seeing as Kairi forgot her glasses at home and didn't bother to put in her contact lenses, she had to squint to see what Sora was going on about. She noticed that a little black speck had begun falling from the position Sora pointed at, and felt a slight pulling on herself as she began to fall over, into the water that she could have sworn she wasn't standing in anymore. Sora reached down to her, but Kairi remained still, arms crossed, giving a blank look back at him. She took a breath in order to prepare her vocal chords for what she was about to say.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Kairi said in a mildly annoyed tone. She was sinking in water again, just like the beginning of this fiasco. She could barely see anything due to the dispersed light coming from above, but she could partially make out a few fish and other marine life as she continued her descent. She felt inclined to try and flip around, and so she did with minimal effort. This seemed to take a turn for the better, as she floated onto a dark platform of sorts. With her arms still crossed, Kairi took a small step forward, but as soon as she did, another light shone through, this time at her feet, and birds (possibly doves) began to fly in every direction, uncovering more and more of the platform that Kairi so blankly set foot on. She took note of the design of the platform underneath her feet; a girl clad in blue and white with seven very odd looking faces spread around her. She looked up once again, and drew another breath.

"No, seriously, what the fuck is this shit?" Kairi moaned.

"So much to do, so little time." A voice rang from out of seemingly nowhere, giving Kairi something of the heebie-jeebies. "Take your time, don't be afraid." Kairi looked around her, arms still crossed, in search for the source of the voice. "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

"What do you think I am, a baby?" Kairi shouted a question to the voice, but the voice did not return the favor. "Whatever." She took a couple steps forward, arms still crossed, and looked up again toward nothing, still searching for the source of the voice. She felt a slight rumble underneath her feet and saw oddly shaped pillars rise from inside the platform. Each one had a separate object floating over it; a sword, a "staff" (as Kairi thought), and a shield.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength I guess. Choose well, or whatever." The voice rang out again, this time, almost seemingly exacerbated by Kairi's recent comments. Kairi continued to stand there, arms still crossed, and looked around at each of the pillars. She stared for quite a while, perhaps 10-15 minutes, thinking over in her head what exactly she's gotten into. She thought about just standing there for the rest of her life, seeing as how there's nothing interesting left, and it seems like this voice wants her to try and fight something, given the array of weapons she was shown.

"Will you just pick already?" the voice shouted down at Kairi, hoping it would motivate her to stop being such a prude.

"I don't know, it seems like I might be in for more than I bargained for if I do." Kairi started explaining, her ams still folded.

"I really don't care what you think, just pick a perk already!" the voice was getting aggravated.

"Alright, fine." Kairi finally unfolded her arms, but there was a strange tingly feeling in them after doing so. Her arms had lost circulation due to the length of time she had them crossed, and now they were beginning to slightly sting as she walked over to the pillar with the sword floating overtop of it. She shook her arms a bit to try and get the blood flowing to them, but they still would not stop stinging. So, she stood there, facing the pillar with a blank stare for a moment or two. Then a dull moan came from the voice above.

Kairi continued staring at the sword above the pillar, but now she felt her arms begin to wake back up, so she used them to climb up on top of the pillar and look at the sword more closely. It was a simple design; boring curved hand guard, with a yellow tone and a strange insignia with what looked like a poorly drawn round mouse face, all under a fairly normal looking straight sword. Kairi looked over to the "staff" and noticed the same round head on it, as well as a shield. She looked back at the sword and picked it up. Once again, the voice began talking over Kairi's thoughts.

"The power of the Warrior. Invincible cour—" the voice was cut off by the sound of the sword hitting the floor. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You said choose well." Kairi said snottily, and walked over to the staff pillar. She pulled herself up onto it, picked up the oddly shaped staff, and threw it onto the sword that lie still on the floor. The voice sounded puzzled as it let out a soft "Hmmmm". Kairi proceeded to do the same thing with the shield, and finally stepped off of the pillar and into the middle of the platform. "I think I chose very well." Kairi said as she picked up all three of the weapons in one. Kairi could almost feel the voice's face stretch in amazement at the sheer misconduct that she had just pulled.

"Well, uh, I suppose that's fine. I'm guessing you don't want a weakness either then?" the voice asked Kairi, this time in a lighter tone.

"Well of course not. If I'm going to be strong, then why would I need a weakness?"

"I—I guess you're right."

"You're damn right I'm right. Though I'm sure I won't be all powerful, I am a human after all." Kairi shoved the staff, sword, and shield together, hoping to create some sort of super weapon.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" The voice sounded cynical at this point.

Then, a light shone briefly, and the staff and shield were gone, with only the sword remaining. However, there was something different about it. The hilt had turned from yellow to a striped orange and black pattern, and the insignia grew in size about 3 centimeters. The blade stayed about the same, but it had seemingly grown in size and it gave off a blue tint. Kairi held the sword dexterously and grew a large smile on her face. "I knew this was a dream." Another rumbling sound vibrated from below Kairi's feet, and the platform she once stood on shattered for no reason.

Kairi felt herself floating down again, this time onto a very much darker platform with another woman in the center. This woman was clad in a light blue dress, and there were some very random things spread around her, as opposed to seven odd looking men. Kairi floated very softly onto the platform, with her newly formed blade still in her hand. She swung the sword down to her side in a flashy motion because she thought it might look cool to the absolute abyss that lie around her whydidshedothatagain?

The voice was silent now, though Kairi could still feel its presence amongst her. She saw a flickering dark spot on the floor, not unlike a shadow. The spot seemed to move very sporadically, and it seemed to even be able to run without anything casting it. Then, it sprung up from the ground, and stared blankly at Kairi with its two bright yellow eyes. Kairi returned the favor, and stared just as blankly at it. Kairi tilted her head in confusion, question marks popping up over her head, but this action did not seem to have any effect on the creature, as it continued to stand in one spot and stare at her. Kairi raised her sword up about half a foot from where her arm would be straight out, and, keeping her arm as straight as possible, sliced downward onto the little shadow. Needless to say, it tore it in half instantly, with half of its body lying on the ground, and the other half still staring at Kairi. Again, Kairi tilted her head to one side in bewilderment at the halved shadow. She heard a scurry of small feet behind her, and jolted around to get a better look, noticing three more of the little buggers moving around in random patterns. Once one of them stood up, it looked directly at the shadow that had been cut by Kairi and then proceeded to look up at Kairi herself. With a slight nod, the shadow sank back into the ground and faded from sight. Kairi looked back up into the darkness that surrounded her with as blank a stare as anyone has ever given and said, "What?" The platform Kairi had only just begun to come to admire started shifting in a watery pattern around her. Of course, being the uncaring soul that she is, Kairi folded her arms once again while she was dragged under the dark goop.

Kairi opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor, her arms still crossed from before, on top of a brand new platform once again. This time, the platform did not have any women on it, and suffice to say, Kairi was rather disappointed at this. Nonetheless, Kairi stood up using her sword as leverage and immediately noticed a half-transparent door standing lonely on one side of the platform. She pondered to herself why such a thing would show up now, since all of the platforms before just broke down and threw her somewhere else anyway. She soon forgot the thought, and began walking steadily towards the door.

"Here, have this chest." The voice cried out again, but now it seemed more laid back.

Kairi looked back behind her, and spotted a red and yellow box that had not been there previously. "I don't know if I want it." Kairi responded.

"But it has a potion in it."

"But that's too far of a walk."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes, I just don't need the potion." The voice stopped at this point, and Kairi could hear a faint crash from the apparent source of the voice. "Are you okay?" Kairi questioned caringly.

The voice sounded far away, and Kairi was sure she could hear it mumbling something about his job and about "stubborn kids these days". Though, Kairi payed it no mind and grabbed the transparent handle of the door, pushing it open heartily, and then briskly walking through it.

She was greeted by another bright light in her face as she remembered that her pupils were just inside of pitch black darkness so of course she would be "blinded by the light, wrapped up like a deuce, another runner in the night", but she still got slightly annoyed that this has happened more than once in this sequence now. In any case, she noticed that three more of her friends from the islands were stationed in certain places on the man-made dock that she was also familiar with. Though, calling them friends was more of just a ploy for her to think better about herself because she knew, deep down, that she couldn't give less of a shit for these people. ANYWAY, Kairi looked ahead first, toward the only other girl that lived on the islands with her, Selphie. Her scantily dressed body hiding underneath that bright yellow dress; Kairi could just lick her right now, though she kept her self-control. She walked up to Selphie, and while she was about 2 feet away, Selphie began to speak.

"What's the most impor—"

"No" Kairi said bluntly. Selphie was taken aback, but could not say another word. So, Kairi turned to the other two, Tidus and Wakka (who were from the same game, so why is Selphie here, couldn't it have been Yuna or something?), who admittedly were much less appealing to Kairi than one could imagine. Regardless of her attraction, Kairi walked up to Wakka first, who also began to speak as soon as Kairi got close.

"What do you want outta—"

"No" Kairi said again, and garnered much of the same reaction from Wakka as Selphie. Last, but not least, was Tidus, who had noticed what she had done to both Wakka and Selphie, so he just kept his mouth shut. "What, you're not going to ask me another stupid question?" Kairi asked sharply. To this, Tidus just shook his head with a disheartened face and began to sob while standing in the corner. Kairi looked up again and heard the faint voice come closer this time, hearing a slight bump, as if the voice's elbow just hit the top of a desk.

"Did you really have to be that mean?" The voice asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I think you already know that answer." Said Kairi in response.

"Just… just fight the damn boss."

"Boss?" Kairi was again taken to another platform, and much to her satisfaction, it was decorated with a woman dressed in yellow. She looked up one last time, and saw a faint glimmer of light coming from above.

"Thecloseryougettothelightthestrongeryourshadowbecomes blah blah blah…" The voice finally had enough "I'm quitting this job."

"Could you repeat that please? I couldn't hear it over your whiney voice." Kairi mocked the voice, but it seemed he couldn't hear her anymore. She looked where she believed her shadow would be, and noticed that it was much larger than she would've guessed. Then, it sprung up, much like the shadow from earlier, however, it was much slower and much less sporadic. Kairi stood, bewildered at the size of the being that had manifested itself. Then, she noticed that it had a heart shaped hole on its middle torso. Kairi's bewilderment turned to empathy, and she looked at the beast with her two big blue eyes which had begun glossing over with tears. "You're just misunderstood, aren't you?" Kairi said, her voice quivering from her beginning to cry. The beast was taken aback so far, that its head had almost shifted off of its shoulders when it gave the typical motion for when one is taken aback. Kairi moved toward the giant slowly, sword not drawn, and began motioning for it to come down to her level. So, it did. Its massive head leaned down next to Kairi's body and it turned to face her directly. The yellow eyes that donned the shadow from earlier were also on this giant, but had much more luminosity than them. The giant moaned softly, and looked almost sad at Kairi's crying face. Kairi stared back at it, but her face suddenly changed from one of sadness to one of apathy, and she unsheathed her sword. Before the giant even noticed, its head was cleaved off with one blow to its neck.

The giant continued to stare at Kairi's unmoving face with its own sad one. As it finally came to a rest on the platform, Kairi lifted her leg and pushed the head over the edge of the platform. Sadly, Kairi forgot about the giant's body, and it came crashing down over top of her. Of course, as you should have guessed, Kairi stood straight as a board, arms crossed, and sank into the platform with the body still sitting on top of her.

 _"_ _Like, is any of this for real, or not?"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: If you're coming from the prologue, you may have noticed Kairi's not like you may remember. This is intentional. Nobody will be the same.**_

 _ **As for overpoweredness, don't worry, I'm not dumb. Kairi will still have the troubles that a good character should. She's not perfect.**_

 _ **In any case, enjoy.**_

Another chilling embrace by darkness. Kairi only vaguely recalls the actions that had transpired in her dream, but she can remember the faint sound of a voice that she felt was familiar to her. She began to feel the neural transmissions that had been faded when she had first fallen asleep come back to fruition, first in her torso, then slowly drifting to her arms, fingers, and toes. It seems at one point she must have shifted her right arm underneath another part of her body, because as soon as she felt its presence, a tingling and soft pain came as if circulation had been cut off from the appendage. She could tell that this was no longer a dream, since now she could clearly hear the crashing of waves upon the shore and the soft bristle of the leaves on the palm trees that she so greatly admired. This did not matter to Kairi though, as she still felt a little exhausted from sleeping for so long. She opened her mouth without thought, and drew in a large heap of air in the form of a yawn, then let out a shrill squeak as the air had left her lungs. She decided then to open her eyes and see exactly what time of day it was, and for how long she had slept.

This was interrupted by the sight of an all too familiar face.

Sora, one of Kairi's only "friends" on Destiny Islands was stationed above her, grinning like a child in a candy shop. At the sight of this, Kairi grew a rather large scowl on her face, since Sora's face was blocking her view of the sky above, and overall, his face just didn't sit well with her in the first place. Holding the same scowl on her face, Kairi moved her hands into a position of leverage and hoisted herself up into a sitting positon very, very slowly. Sora watched on in confusion as his friend turned her body in a very sluggish manner in the direction of him. He gave another grin to her, to which Kairi replied in another drowsy scowl. Sora was tired of being treated this way, so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"Jeez Kairi, why were you so tired today?" Sora asked with a half-friendly tone, "Don't you know you slept for a whole 3 hours in this one spot?"

Kairi still frowned at the purple and white clad boy, thinking about just how idiotic of a friend she managed to pull off obtaining. Still, she couldn't be bothered to have her facial muscles hurt for the rest of the day, or what was left of it, so she put back on her normal, apathetic face and thought of something to respond with to this being she called a "friend".

"Immm jussss kinnmdndsa tirrredsss ssastsss allll…" Kairi mumbled a few letters that only sort of corresponded together to make a coherent sentence, but of course, Sora couldn't understand a word she said. Then again, neither could Kairi once she finally caught on that what she said was garbled to oblivion. Before Sora could manage to take another breath to speak however, Kairi stood up straight and looked down at the crouching boy. Her apathetic face still shone through, though her scowl was almost beginning to show again. She opened her mouth again, but this time it wasn't for a yawn. "Why the fuck were you creeping on me?" Kairi purposefully asked Sora.

"Huh?" Sora replied.

"You were standing over me. Did you think you were going to get some while I was sleeping?"

"Get some?" Sora looked thoroughly confused.

"Are you really this stupid?"

"I don't know what you mean Kairi, I only wanted to watch you sleep." Sora stood up in front of Kairi, who was admittedly shorter than him by at least half a foot. Kairi's hand came up from its resting position at her side and hit her now embarrassed, but also disappointed face with an audible smack.

"I can't believe you're the only person that would talk to me." Kairi said, muffled under her hand. She was admittedly talking to herself, but of course Sora took this as a pass at continuing the conversation.

"You know, you're actually kind of cute when you're sleeping Kairi." Sora held no shame in his words, and realizing this conversation was going nowhere, Kairi was already halfway down the beach, almost nearing the bridge that connected a cave to a small, raised landing. Kairi shifted her gaze to the landing, seeing the tree that her, Sora, and her other friend Riku always gathered around to watch the sunset. She scoffed at remembering the time Riku came up with some stupid story about the star-shaped fruit that grew from the trees up there.

Kairi put up her arms and began waving them around while mocking Riku. "Oh, Kaiwee, if we eat dis fwoot togethew, we can becowm intertwiiiinnnneedd~~" She threw her hands down and gave another scoff. Before she knew it, someone (who she thought was Riku) had tapped her on her left shoulder from behind. Kairi flung her head around, looking in the direction of the tap, but found only empty space. She then looked to the other side, but the same result occurred. With a grunt, Kairi flung her whole body 180 degrees, only to find that Riku wasn't the one poking her, but instead Sora. He looked concerned, and when he pointed down slightly behind him, Kairi could tell why. Riku was curled up in a ball, facing the opposite direction of her, most likely crying. At the sight of this, Kairi could only sigh, and immediately turned back around toward a door that lie outside of the edge of the hillside as a connection to the other side of the small island. Sora and Riku both turned to look at her, and immediately began to trace her trail to the door.

...

A small wooden raft lie at the edge of the shoreline, a contraption built by the "Three Amigos" of Destiny islands in order to escape from them and travel to "other worlds", as Riku put it. Kairi had chosen the mast of said raft as a serene relaxation point in hopes that Sora would return with the items she had sent him to collect not too long ago. "Three mushrooms, a seagull egg, a rope, some cloth, two fish, and some drinking water." Kairi said quietly to herself, thinking on just how little she actually sent him to retrieve. Did she really believe that those few items were all they would need on such a lengthy trip? The rope and cloth made sense to her, since the mast didn't even adorn a sail yet, but she questioned what she was thinking when she told him three mushrooms. They would need much more than that to sustain a healthy diet, and even then, Kairi thought mushrooms were disgusting. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she grew with herself, all while hoping Sora would at least catch on to how ridiculous her tasks were. As she continued to berate herself some more, she started trying to shift her focus onto the five shells she had found and collected just near the raft. She had always enjoyed crafting makeshift accessories in her spare time, but recently she had hardly time any to do so.

As she continued on her trinket, Kairi heard the faint sound of footsteps coming through the sand. She kept her attention on the task at hand, hoping that the footsteps would eventually just ignore her and move on, but they stopped just short of the raft's edge. Kairi really was not having it, and continued to keep her eyes focused on the shells. A sudden stench threw her off of her winning streak however, and Kairi timidly moved her head up in order to face this atrocity that had befallen her. Kairi was not as shocked as one could've imagined as the sight that blessed her eyes when she had finally lost her focus, was none other than the person she sent out only minutes ago. In his hands lie a few small mushrooms that had admittedly seen better days. The mushrooms not only were brown and wrinkly, but they all had a short, furry mold scattered across their surface. The sheer amazement in Kairi's face could not be comprehended by even the most talented psychologist. Kairi found enough motivation within herself to speak to the boy in front of her, "What in the name of Mickey is wrong with you?"

"I thought you wanted me to get some mushrooms?" Sora replied innocently.

"These are not mushrooms, these are the spawn of something from within Hell itself."

"Oh. I thought they looked fine."

"You thought they looked fine." Apparently Kairi found enough motivation to repeat herself as well, "You thought they looked fine."

"Well yeah, I mean they're mushrooms, right? They always look this ugly." Sora lifted his hands toward Kairi in order to try and get her a better look at the three disturbing looking "mushrooms" that he had acquired. At this action, Kairi's face turned from one of amazement to one of absolute disgust and pain as the stench intensified within the neural receptors connected to her nose. She threw herself backward, as far away from the mushrooms as she could, slightly stumbling on the wood planks that made up the base of the raft. She gained her composure, making sure to stay at least 10 feet back from where Sora was standing. She looked straight into his eyes as she grew the biggest grimace she had ever grown.

"How…are you alive?" Kairi said, holding her grimace with profession.

"What?" Sora stood in place, holding his unmistakably innocent face as still as possible.

"Nothing, never mind. I just can't believe that I managed to find the only person in the entire universe that cannot only not think, but can't even realize that something so horrid isn't normal in the slightest."

"Ooooo…kay then, well, do you want to try them to see if they're ripe?"

"I am…" Kairi lost her grimace, and instead gained a face of disappointment, "…so sorry for myself." She stood in the spot she was in with her head slumped over and her hand gripping the top of her forehead. "I suppose it can't be helped, I'll go with you this time to help you not be an idiot." Sora continued to stand in one spot as Kairi walked quickly toward him. She raised her right hand up above her shoulder line and slapped Sora's hands, causing him to lose his handling on the mushrooms and drop them in the sand. Sora's face looked disheartened, but it soon passed as Kairi maneuvered past him toward the direction of the door that she had entered before. Sora turned around quickly and immediately began following behind Kairi. In an attempt to catch up, Sora broke out in a half-assed jog that was effective enough to set him directly beside Kairi. He looked over to Kairi, whose eyes were set straight ahead.

"Kairi, what's a Mickey anyway?" Sora questioned.

"It just sounded like a good word at the time." Kairi kept her composure as best as she could, given the circumstances.

"Ok-ie-do-kie!" Sora began to skip heartily alongside Kairi. This action was stopped immediately by a sharp punch to his knee.

The two walked up to the door and Kairi was the first to shove herself through its opening into the short, dark cave that led to the same entrance they had once entered to get where they were in the first place. Their steps were slightly amplified now, due to the constant echoing of the chamber. Besides this, the entire trek through the cave was silent, giving Kairi more time to think to herself about how she intended to go about finding the necessary items. She thought, given that Sora had absolutely no clue what he was doing whatsoever, that he had no real clue what kind of food, or even how much, they would actually require. She also thought that Sora might not have even remembered that she told him about the fish either, and instead only went to find mushrooms. Hell, she could barely even remember after recalling her hatred for mushrooms, let alone going through the situation that happened not too long ago. Then Kairi realized that she also had been a complete idiot by not realizing the simplicity of just fishing, since they did, in fact, live on a goddamn island. She lifted her head as the two neared the exit of the cave in order to prepare herself for opening the door and being blinded by the vicious rays of the sun. Kairi lifted a hand up over her eyes in order to shield herself and slowly opened the door in order to minimize the suddenness of the change in dilation. To her surprise, her plan worked, and she walked out of the cave and onto the same familiar sand on the other side of the island.

Immediately, Kairi was stopped by a small object blocking her path, one that felt almost organic, but she could tell without even looking that it was just the plank of wood that everyone called "Selphie". Kairi looked down upon the small object in her way, and gave it a silent, apathetic stare, as the object did much the opposite, and returned with an energetic and playful one. They continued to stare at one another like this for perhaps ten seconds, but the silence was broken by the screeching sound of the object's vocal chords.

"Hey there Kairi, you wanna play with me?" Selphie asked.

"I didn't know such an object had the emotions required for this action called 'play'" Kairi raised her hands and used her first two fingers to motion quotations marks. "In any case, I don't care to play with you. I have very important legal business to attend to." Kairi strutted off past the landing and under the bridge toward the other end of the shore. She looked back at Selphie, hoping to possibly catch a small glance of her tiny legs in order to spark her imagination.

Regardless of Kairi's imaginative process, Kairi continued to walk towards a ladder that led up to a small shack that was built into the side of the cliff. She noticed that there were no footsteps behind her anymore, and in order to make sure Sora didn't just prat fall, she turned her body to the side and looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, Sora was holding a wooden sword in his two hands, crouching, almost as if he was preparing himself against a combatant. Sure enough, Selphie came rushing in with her silly red jump rope, swinging away in hopes of possibly whipping Sora in the cheek. Kairi actually managed to pull a slight smile at this, and began walking again toward the ladder. Once she reached the ladder, she put one foot up and grabbed one of the bars above her head with her hand and began to climb the ladder with precision. She could hear the muffled grunts coming from both Sora and Selphie as her mind began to wander again into uncharted territory. As she reached the top of the ladder, she pulled herself up onto the wooden landing and walked straight into the cove. On one side of it was a cloth, draped over the wall, seemingly left for a reason that neither the writer, nor Kairi could manage to figure out. Kairi took the sheet off of the wall by removing the pins stuck into the top left and right corners and proceeded to ravel it up in a ball so it could be transported with ease.

As Kairi was leaving the cove, she decided to check up on the wooden plank and her pet, who were, unsurprisingly, still locked in combat. Kairi sighed, no longer entertained by the fighting and continued down to the ladder that she came up on before. She threw the sheet down to the base of the ladder and proceeded to go down it herself. As she reached the base, she turned, and she held herself in amazement at what was transpiring between the children at that moment. Selphie ran at her top speed (be it 2 mph, but who cares) directly at Sora, jump rope primed, and Sora looked her dead in her eyes as he also primed his wooden sword. Selphie drew closer, and Sora shifted his dead look into an aggressive one, letting out a loud war cry as he swung the wooden sword with all of his might straight in to the cheekbone of the wooden plank. Selphie was thrown off her feet from her last position, flying nearly five feet toward Kairi. She laid there, motionless, as Kairi began to rev up a chuckle into what soon became a full-force hysteria. Kairi laughed so hard at what had just transpired that she thought to herself that she would never see something as viciously hilarious as that. She rolled on the ground, holding her sides as they felt like they had risen into the heavens. Sora, the poor boy, stood in shock from what he did to this little girl (or wooden plank), bearing no heed to the actions made by Kairi.

Just then, the sound of two pairs of footsteps started coming closer to the scene of the crime. Kairi was too bothered by her hysteria to care, but Sora turned to face them as they drew closer. Two boys, both arguably the same in appearance grade as intelligent quotient, came up to Sora in a heated aggression.

"What is your problem!?" Tidus was the first to open his useless mouth.

"Ya, what did she eva do ta you, man?" Wakka soon joined in to the discussion.

"Look, I didn't mean to…" Sora was cut off by the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. Kairi, still a bit hunched from laughing, continued to giggle as she tried to stop the two boys from berating Sora.

"I hehe… I don't think hehehe... you understand how funny he… that was" Kairi could barely stand, let alone try to rationalize the brutalization of a little wooden plank. Her words seemed to do something though, because the two boys couldn't come up with anything else to say. Kairi finally stopped laughing and managed to put on her stoic face again flawlessly. "You boys should leave now."

The two boys looked almost frightened from Kairi's remark, and proceeded to run away from both Sora and Kairi back to one of the boats that sat at the side of the dock. Kairi took her hand off of Sora's shoulder and turned around to face the landing again. There, she saw Riku, calmly standing alone like the lonely, edgy prick that he always was. Kairi looked at her hand, the one she used to touch Sora, with a very heavy grimace as she realized what she had just done. She then proceeded to take her hand and hold it up very slightly, still grimacing. Sora was still struck by Kairi's sheer power of instilling fear into both Tidus and Wakka, and didn't notice that Kairi was just as stricken as him. After a few moments of standing around, Kairi picked up her feet and trudged into a shack that lie at the base of the cliff side. She opened the door to the shack, proceeding up the steps inside of it to another door that led up to the bridge that connected the landing to the island. After opening that door using the hand that wasn't tainted by Sora, Kairi could see Riku even more clearly than before. He seemed to be "practicing" now, and was swinging around a wooden sword similar to Sora's. Kairi trudged along the bridge, hoping to not startle Riku as she came up behind him. Her face was beginning to hurt from all of her grimacing now, so she sped up her trudge a bit in order to get it over with. As she neared Riku, he turned in a quick motion, and all in one, his wooden sword came crashing through the air toward Kairi's face.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kairi's body was turned around, face up toward the sky. All Kairi could recall was her hand being tainted by the feeling of Sora and a very loud _whap_ before everything went dark. She thought that this must have been karma repaying her for laughing at Selphie, but she dismissed the thought after remembering just how hilarious it was to her. Kairi opened her eyes reluctantly, and unsurprisingly, both Riku and Sora were standing over her. She looked over to Riku; his left hand was covering his mouth in an attempt to show his awe. He still held the wooden sword in his right hand, and it occurred to Kairi that the reason she was lying on the ground was his fault. At this, Kairi stood up, still trying to hold her grimace along with holding her hand up. She stared blankly at Riku and raised her hand even further. With an even louder _whap_ than what Riku had done, Kairi smacked Riku across his cheek, even catching a bit of his ear. Riku flew to the ground, sword flying out and backward away from him. Kairi's face finally turned from its grimace back to her natural bored-looking tone.

"Thank you for getting his filth off of me" Kairi said to Riku, whose face was lying in the sand. "Now, about that hit you put on me…" Kairi began feeling the pain from the hit on the side of her forehead start to pulse.

Riku turned his head around to face Kairi. An obvious handprint from Kairi's palm lay strewn across his cheek. "I—I can explain…"

"Oh, I know you can. But I don't give a shit. You'll have to repay me somehow." Kairi stood over Riku forebodingly with her blank expression.

"I swear, I—I'll do anything!" Riku came to his knees.

"You're going to have to take this idiot," Kairi pointed over to Sora, who was surprisingly calm about this whole thing, "and fetch the rest of the supplies."

"That's it? That's easy!" Riku stood up slowly and walked past the girl standing in his way.

"If you finish in an hour, I'll share that Paopu thing with you~" Kairi put on her best girl impression in order to make the two boys hurry up. With a gasp, both boys immediately sprinted off of the bridge in search for the rest of the supplies. Kairi smiled again and looked out to the horizon, where the sun was beginning to reach its endpoint. She shuffled over to the oddly bent tree that the trio used as a hangout spot and took her place on it, sitting with one leg crossed over the other. She looked on into the sunset, realizing just how much of a pain it was to be on these islands. Like the others, she wanted to leave the islands, in hopes of finding new and exciting places to explore; but unlike the others, she mainly just wanted to get away from all of the people that lived on these islands. Kairi sighed. She had hoped that she alone could travel to other places, but both Sora and Riku insisted on traveling in a group. At this, Kairi groaned and looked over to both of her ridiculous friends as they scrambled on to find the supplies necessary for their "trip". She leaned over to the side of the tree that bent up and laid her back up against it. She hoped that the throbbing pain in her head would eventually go away as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
